A Modern Fairytale
by SingerGirl809
Summary: When he first met her she was nothing more than a giggling toddler. Sure he had watched her grow and mature and she had developed a certain closeness to him. Although she was just the daughter of a family friend, nothing more right?
1. His hiding place

He sat silently on a low branch of the Goshinboku. Camouflaged by the greenery he observed the shrine bellow. Bored, he tucked a silver lock behind his pointed ear. If he were anyone else he would have sighed. But no, he was Sesshomaru; the killing perfection. He would stay true to his very name.

"Oh? Sesshomaru? Where are you?" his father cooed mockingly. Sesshomaru glared down at him from his perch. He chuckled, "Son, you forget can trace your scent from miles away. Now, come down from your poorly chosen hiding place. Or I shall fetch you; hurry now our hosts are waiting."

"I refuse," Sesshomaru countered simply. "I have no wish to be in the presence of those humans. No matter whom they may be." That then caused his father to sigh, oh how disrespectful his son had come to be.

"As you wish," he sighed yet again. In a matter of milliseconds Sesshomaru had been brought to the ground. He bared a sour expression; he then emitted a low growl. "Silence, I never said I would allow you to remain in that tree."

…_**SG8…SG8…SG8…SG8…SG8…SG8…SG8…SG8…SG8…SG8…SG8…SG8…**_

**AN: Hey, my lovelies. Lol, long time no see. I started another new fic…I just got the idea out of nowhere. Haha, I'm actually going to try planning this out. 3 Although this is just a lil spark, it could end up being gold or just another load of crap. Just to let you guys know that most of these updates are going to vary in length, though I'm going to make sure that each is at least over 100 words. And if you can spare a few moments, please review and check out my other fics. 3**

**Till next time, **

**SingerGirl809**


	2. What an Airhead

"Oh my, how handsome your Sesshomaru is!" Ms. Higurashi complimented excitedly from the kitchen. "It seems like only yesterday when you two last came to visit! Although how long has it been…um? Five years, oh has it been that long already?!" she then gasped slightly. It was often hard for her to tell the spaces of time between their visits, after all each time they returned neither looked a day older since the last time they'd seen them!

InuTaisho chuckled heartily from his seat in the living room, "Why, yes! It has been that long! Last time we had seen you and Hiro, you two had been expecting little Kagome. How have things been here at the shrine by the way?"

"Things have been wonderful; we've seen an increase in visitors to the shrine as well!" she replied peppy as usual. "It has especially delighted father, oh yes I should apologize for how rude he is behaving! That old man! He just won't change that old way of thinking! SUCH AN OLD FART!" she scolded loudly. He was after all locked up in his room upstairs so she knew he would be listening in. Finished with her task she then began to carry a tray of snacks and some tea to living room.

When she had placed the tray on the coffee table Sesshomaru then nodded to her in a silent thanks and acknowledgement. "That reminds me! I forgot to mention how BOTH Hiro and Kagome had doctor appointments today," she paused and an unnamed emotion flashed across her face. The short silence unsettled InuTaisho slightly and Sesshomaru had then sensed something was amiss. A few seconds passed and she grinned reassuringly, like a mother comforting a child she then added; "Nothing really out of the norm, one of Kagome's usual checkups for her asthma."

"And the reason for Hiro's appointment?" InuTaisho questioned. Sesshomaru then was certain something amiss, why would Ms. Higurashi not share the reason for her husband's appointment. The unnamed emotion then flashed across her face once again.

"Ah, Hiro has been experiencing stomach cramps lately although the doctors say it should be nothing." She shakily tucked a strand of hair that fallen in her face behind her ear. "At worst he could just be gassy!" she laughed regaining her composure.

InuTaisho's eyes revealed his worry although he smiled and decided he wouldn't pry, so he then replied mustering the most carefree voice he had at that moment. "Yes, that should be it! He already had too much air in his head it probably just spread to his stomach!"

…_**SG8…SG8…SG8…SG8…SG8…SG8…SG8…SG8…SG8…SG8…SG8…SG8…**_

**AN: HELLO THERE! Sorry it's been so long….but I have excuses! I mean REASONS! Well sort of….with me now being a High school student I've been soooo much busier… I had finals the other week and then the holiday season is making everything just crazy, Haha. And I thought since you know its winter break and I love you guys and all that I'd update! So enjoy lovelies! And please review, it makes me so happy! Getting another follow and fav is nice but it's just not the same as a review, ya know? I want to hear what YOU think, it's nice to know if I'm going in the right direction or not. **

**Till next time, **

**SingerGirl809**


End file.
